A sole-support mechanism of the above-mentioned type is described for example in Austrian Pat. No. 302 128 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,563). Substantially truncated-cone-shaped plates are supported in this conventional construction rotatably about axes which are positioned at an obtuse angle with respect to the uper surface of the ski. The truncated-cone shape is thereby chosen such that the region on which the ski boot sole will lie extends parallel with respect to the upper surface of the ski. The plates permit the reduction of the friction forces during a release operation between the sole-support mechanism and the ski boot. The sole-support mechanism is rigidly connected to the ski viewed in longitudinal direction of the ski. Thus, due to the bending of the ski, a disadvantageous relative movement occurs between the sole-support mechanism and the ski boot. This results in wear of the ski boot sole and during uncontrolled occurrences of friction a nonexact release.
According to Austrian Pat. No. 273 755 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,511), it is also known to connect a preferably circularly constructed sole-support plate by means of a boltlike element to a hold-down plate arranged in an elongated recess which extends parallel with respect to the upper surface of the ski. The elongated recess is provided in a guide plate which grips on all sides around the hold-down plate. Between the boltlike elements and the edge of the opening of the guide plate and between the hold-down plate and the inner edge of the recess of the guide plate there is provided a spacing on all sides and between the hold-down plate and the inner edge of the recess of the guide plate there is arranged on all sides an elastic return machanism.
Even though in this exemplary embodiment the sole-support plate can undergo a limited amount of movement, which a ski boot carries out, still a disadvantageous relative movement which wears the ski boot occurs between ski boot and sole-support plate.
The goal of the invention is to avoid the mentioned and further disadvantages of these conventional constructions and to produce a sole-support mechanism of the above-mentioned type, in which a relative movement does not occur preferably in longitudinal direction of the ski between the ski boot and the sole support, as this is usually the case during a flexing of the ski, caused by the thrust compensation.
The set purpose is inventively attained by the stepping plate being connected without movement capability in the longitudinal direction of the ski relative to the guide plate.
The inventive construction of the sole-support mechanism facilitates an achievement of all goals. The entire sole-support mechanism does not carry out any relative movement with respect to the ski boot in direction of the longitudinal axis of the ski; however, the swivelling movements of the ski boot can be performed as needed by the rotatable plate or swingable plate.
A particularly preferable embodiment of the invention is characterized by the stepping plate, as is actually known, being constructed at least partially as a rotatable disk or swingable plate, which disk or plate, loaded by the thrust springs, is held pressed into the normal position and is centered.
A different embodiment of the invention is characterized by the guide plate being loaded at least by one, preferably by two tension springs, which is or are suspended at one end in the guide plate and at the other end on a bent section of the axle of a ski brake and thus effects or effect both the thrust compensation and also an erecting of the ski brake.